


Cream

by kimmu



Category: Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Breastfeeding Fetish, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has a craving....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Norsekink prompt of "kay, the child could be anyone's (preferably Thor's, of course) or not mentioned at all. I want a lactating!Loki and Thor found the event endearing and/or arousal. Then it somehow ended up with him licking up the milk running down Loki's chest"
> 
> I really can't believe I wrote this. Also, I really suck at titles.

He knew he had but a short time before the opportunity would be lost to him.

Thor slipped from the nursery where his daughter, already the most beautiful woman to ever grace the Nine Realms, slept peacefully in her cradle, surrounded by a small army of attendants and no less than Frigga herself. It took him no time to move across the palace to find the secluded chambers Loki had removed himself to after the birth. Thor had respected Loki’s requests for peace and quiet for almost two days, a new record for him, but his body positively thrummed with the need to see his brother.

The door yielded easily, and Thor grinned as it surely was a sign Loki was ready for him. His grin grew even larger as he took in the room, dominated by the very large, very comfortable looking bed his brother was currently sitting upon, a book open in his lap and a wealth of pillows supporting him upright. Loki was still in the slight but extremely curvy female form Thor had grown used to over the past ten months, so different from the long, thin brother he couldn’t remember not knowing, but still entirely Loki in its body language.

The nasty curse as he flung the book onto the bed was definitely not very Loki like, however. Thor’s eyes were drawn to the front of the tunic his brother wore, cut deep in the front and barely held together with a single silvery tie, and had to hold back a laugh at the sudden dark patches blooming over the thin fabric straining against Loki’s breasts. They had been pleasantly large before the birth, able to fill Thor’s large hands, lush and firm and altogether the most perfect breasts Thor had ever seen. Loki had been uneasy after the initial transformation, sniffing imperiously as he crossed his arms under his newly magicked cleavage and said it was a better trick to completely and thoroughly alter his shape. More difficult and more rewarding to do it that way than just slap some poor excuses for tits on a male form. Thor had fallen to his knees before him and kissed every inch of newly created softness, whispering his love of his brother no matter what shape or size into his very skin.

Now that his milk was coming in.....

“Even your silence manages to be loud and boorish.” Loki had summoned a small rag and was dabbing at his tunic lightly. His disgust was fairly evident on his face.

“And I have missed you too, brother,” Thor replied as he crossed the room to seat himself comfortably on the bed next to Loki, ignoring the narrowed green eyes glaring him, and plucked the rag out of Loki’s hand with ease. “I trust your strength is returning.”

“You do realize I was using that.”

“Of course, Loki. I am not blind.” Thor’s grin had not left his face once since he’d entered the room. It grew larger now that he was beside Loki, able to see him and smell him and touch him.

“In a few more days, I should be sufficiently healed and recharged enough to change myself back,” Loki huffed, deciding it was easier to just wait and see what Thor was planning than to actively wrestle the rag back. He was also afraid more movement would trigger another burst of wetness. The huff turned into a squawk as Thor grasped the silver thread holding his tunic shut and pulled the knot free. Thor’s infuriating grin changed, the good natured tone of it shifting to something much more predatory as he stared at the flesh revealed by the parted fabric. Against his own will, Loki found himself shivering under the heat of Thor’s gaze as it moved over him. His already generous breasts had been made even more plump thanks to the milk now filling them, and the lack of relief they’d found at a baby suckling them had left them one more ache Loki had to bear since he’d brought his daughter into the world. Thor’s eyes stopped on them, and it seemed almost impossible, but Loki felt a tightening in his belly at the attention paid him.

“What do you think you are doing?” Loki’s voice was soft and even when he finally spoke. A tone Thor readily recognized as his brother coming very close to a dangerous mood. “That is food for our daughter.”

“She has four wet nurses.” Thor knew very well Loki did not ever intend to feed their child from his breasts. He even understood and supported Loki on the matter. “I just... please, brother. Indulge me just this once.” Thor leaned forward to place a soft kiss to the corner of Loki’s frowning mouth, then another to the curve of Loki’s jaw, and yet another pleading kiss over the pulse in Loki’s throat.

“I would think bearing your child and generally putting up with your attention is indulgence enough for any lifetime.” But Loki did nothing to remove Thor from him and sighed as Thor’s kisses found their way to his collarbone. “Promise me an indulgence of my own then for the future.”

“You have my word. Anything you desire.”

“Anything?” Loki laughed quietly, the sound positively full of dark amusement and most likely terrifying to anyone who was not Thor, and started to card his fingers through Thor’s hair, occasionally scratching his scalp like he would to an especially beloved pet dog.

“You already possess all of my heart and soul, brother, what is one more boon?” Thor flicked his eyes up to Loki’s face, naked want turning the blue stormy and dark, and very slowly moved to lick over a droplet of milk still running down the side of a breast. “So sweet.”

Loki’s entire body tensed as Thor’s tongue returned to his flesh, licking the remaining bit of wetness up, making his breasts feel even more heavy and hypersensitive than they were. The hand in Thor’s hair tugged on the gold strands, directing him towards a swollen nipple.

It was all the encouragement Thor needed. His mouth was a searing heat as it latched onto a nipple. His teeth caught the sharp peak with the tiniest amount of pressure designed to make Loki gasp, before Thor let go and started to suck in earnest. Loki hissed at the unrelenting pressure caught somewhere between pain to the sensitive flesh and pleasure. A tingling sensation spread through his breast, and Loki knew Thor was successfully nursing from him.

It really was sweet as it hit his tongue, and Thor moaned openly around the flesh in his mouth, some of the milk dribbling free from his lips before he realized the need to swallow. He let go of the nipple, the break in suction making a wet sound that went straight to his rapidly hardening cock, to chase the droplets with his tongue. Thor wasn’t quite why the idea had come to him during the days of Loki’s pregnancy or why it was now setting his blood racing, be it the taboo of the act or the sweet taste of the milk or just that it was Loki who was giving him permission to feed from him, and the wild thought of keeping Loki like this so he could live off of his brother’s body for all times raced through Thor’s head before he shook it away. Loki cherished his freedom too much, wanted to be the right shape once more, and it would break Thor’s heart to take that away from him. Once he had thoroughly licked up the spilt milk from Loki’s breasts, Thor resumed his attention to the delicious, dusky nipple. He kissed the tip and the pale bead of milk there before taking it back in mouth to settle into suckling. One of Thor’s hands reached out to palm the ignored breast, kneading the firmness there before catching that lonely, distended nipple between forefinger and thumb, and rolled it in time with the sucks to the nipple in his mouth.

Loki squirmed beneath Thor, not able to do much besides pant softly and twist Thor’s hair around his fingers to give himself an anchor. His body was too sore still, too broken up and still healing from childbirth to actually feel aroused, but the attention paid to him, the sheer need and worship Thor offered him stroked along all of the needy parts of Loki’s psyche and made it more than worth the trouble of maintaining a viably pregnant female form and pushing a child out. He smiled to himself in victory. And smiled even more as he noticed Thor’s erection straining against his pants and knew it would not take much to bring his brother to climax.

Loki pulled on Thor’s hair, shifting to encourage Thor to move to cover him more. Thor didn’t need much direction and instinctively followed Loki’s command to straddle him, careful to not crush his petite and recovering brother. He did not let up in his suckling. The change in position allowed Loki to loosen his grip on Thor’s hair and run a hand over broad shoulders and downwards to press firmly against the length wanting free. Loki chuckled, the sound more breathy than usual, as he felt the wet patch staining the front of Thor’s pants and felt Thor groan around his breast. The vibrations made him jerk and push his breast more firmly into Thor’s mouth. Loki worked a slim hand inside Thor’s pants, pre come smearing along his wrist as he found his grip on Thor’s cock and started to jerk him off. Every couple of strokes he would pause to work the tip of a finger into the slit and press down hard. It didn’t take long before Thor’s body was seizing up, Thor’s cock as hot and swollen as Loki’s breasts felt, and spilling his release messily all over Loki’s hand. Only once the very last spurt of come was free from his body did Thor release his hold on the nipple in his mouth and drop his face to the warm valley between his brother’s breasts.

Loki removed his hand from the cramped space it was almost trapped in and wrinkled his nose in distaste at the seed clinging to his fingers. With no care to Thor’s hair, he yanked on the golden locks with his dirty hand and forced Thor to look up at him. “Now, brother, you made another mess on me.” He gave Thor one last yank to his hair before holding his sticky fingers in front of his brother’s face.

Thor made eye contact with Loki, the blue of his eyes blown almost black from orgasm, and was pleased to see fire in the depths of Loki’s own green. His brother had enjoyed this in some way. Thor lazily licked over the pad of Loki’s middle finger, only frowning slightly at the taste of his own come, before he moved to do so for another finger. “Not as sweet as you.”

“Of course not.” Loki pushed his thumb into Thor’s mouth and was pleased Thor licked over it thoroughly before sucking on it. “When I get my cock back, I do believe I am going to bend you over and fuck you until you cry. How does that sound for my repayment, Thor?”

Thor whimpered and simply moved on to cleaning Loki’s index finger.


End file.
